


Gracie ABC

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Working through the alphabet to offer snapshots of the life of Danno's little monkey...
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. A is for Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel plans to take Grace and leave Hawaii without a word to Danny

It was getting late, the sky already an inky black with the odd smattering of stars as Grace stared out of the large floor to ceiling windows of Honolulu International. She was still in her pyjamas - the purple ones with the light blue spots that Danno always joked made her look like she had some foreign form of chickenpox. At the thought of her father, the 7 year old sighed and bit down on her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder to where her mom and Stan were sat talking in hushed tones.

Everything had been hushed and secretive, right from the minute her mom woke her up not even an hour before.

* * *

_"Grace? Grace wake up sweetheart, c'mon we're going on holiday!"_

_She rubbed at her eyes until her mom swan into view, perched on the edge of the mattress with a tight smile on her lips and one hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"Holiday?" the youngster repeated, stifling a yawn "Where are we going?"_

_Rachel was already pulling back the covers and ushering her up from the bed and that's when Grace caught sight of a pile of bags in the corner of her room - 2 suitcases and a duffel, how long were they going for?"_

_"Stan is waiting in the car, so grab your stuff and we'll head to the airport darling-"_

_"Mommy? I'm not dressed-"_

_"It's okay, you can change at the airport, or you could stay in your pyjamas and sleep on the plane, but come **on** now Grace we have to get going."_

_She felt like she was in a daze as she pulled her little suitcase clumsily down the staircase, followed quickly by her mother. As they reached the driveway, Stan hopped out of the car to shove the bags in the trunk while Rachel locked the door and hurried to get in. Grace clambered up into the back, resting her head against the window as the car purred to life and they pulled out onto the silent street._

_"Does daddy know we're going on holiday?" the girl asked quietly, craning her neck to see a big 11 illuminated on the dashboard clock._

_"Yes, yes of course he does sweetheart, he said to have a lovely time" Rachel babbled, raking a slightly shaking hand through her hair as she shot a not-so-subtle glance across to Stan, who simply pressed down on the accelerator._

* * *

Danny was at Steve's for poker night when his cell started to vibrate against the table, and the others playing gave exaggerated groans.

"Don't think this will get you out of losing" Steve warned his partner "Besides who could be ringing you at this time? Got a booty call Danno?"

The detective waved him down with a laugh, his face instantly falling when he checked the caller ID; "It's my solicitor" he frowned and quickly hit answer, bringing the cell to his ear with an uneasy "Hello?"

**_"Mr Williams we have a problem"_ **

"Problem? What do you mean problem? What problem?"

_**"We have your ex-wife's bank account activity on surveillance as you well know, but the recent data shows she's purchased three one way tickets from Honolulu International for tonight-"** _

"What? What are you saying?"

_**"We believe she and Mr Edwards are planning on fleeing the country with Grace before the outcome of the custody battle is finalised."** _

"But she can't do that, she can't just _take_ my daughter, right?"

_**"Absolutely not Mr Williams and we are going to notify airport security and-"** _

"I'm going there now, just tell security not to let them get on that plane!"

Danny hung up and scraped back his chair, his heart thudding at a dangerously rapid pace. He patted his pockets for his keys and shrugged on his jacket.

"D? Hey, what's going on? Is Gracie alright?" Steve stood too, holding out an arm to try and ease his partner's panic.

"Rachel and Stan are trying to run with my daughter, they're probably already at the airport, I gotta go"

Steve's jaw set and he nodded, already heading for the door before he addressed the others still sat bemused at the table "Fella's, let yourselves out whenever, I'm sorry but poker night is over-" with that he ushered Danny from the house and for once the detective didn't even question the fact the SEAL was coming with him.

* * *

Every time the tannoy crackled to life, Grace noticed her mom jump slightly in her seat before continuing to drum her fingers atop the passport on her knee. The woman kept glancing around, probably for Stan who had gone to find a caffeine fix for the pair and had promised a juice for Grace.

The girl didn't like this, something felt wrong. If they were going on holiday then why did they have so many bags and why was her mom acting so weird?

Chewing on her lip, the youngster approached her mom and smiled cautiously "Mommy? Can I get some crackers from the vending machine over there?" she glanced over her shoulder to the opposite corner of the terminal and then back to Rachel.

"Err yes, go on then, just this once" the woman flustered, digging some change from her purse and dropping it in her daughters hand "Straight there and straight back though okay? We'll be getting on the plane really soon sweetheart."

Grace nodded, backing away before turning and running off into the busy crowd. She pushed her way through, dodging and weaving until she almost fell smack bang into the vending machine. Checking behind her, the girl was relieved to be blocked from her mother's view - she didn't want her to be angry or upset but Grace knew she had to do this.

Beside the vending machine was a payphone, covered in forgotten stickers and the odd bit of scrawled graffiti, it still seemed to work fine as she stood on her tiptoes and hurriedly fed it quarters.  
Grace had her dad's number memorised ever since she could speak, something he made sure to teach her _just in case_. The girl was never more grateful for that than now, lifting the heavy handset to her ear and waiting as the dial tone sounded.

 _ **"Detective Williams"**_ came the strained voice at the end of the line and for a moment Grace wondered if she'd woken him up.

"Danno?" she spoke quietly "Danno it's me!"

_**"Grace? Oh my god baby are you okay? Where are you?"** _

"I'm at the airport daddy, we're going on holiday but I'm sad I didn't get to say goodbye to you first-"

_**"It's alright monkey, I'm really glad you called because guess what? I'm on my way to the airport too!"** _

"You are? Are you coming with us?"

_**"It's a surprise for your mom okay? So you've gotta keep it a secret for me for a little while longer"** _

"Okay daddy...I need to go now or mommy will come looking for me, see you soon?"

_**"Hey, hey Grace baby, what terminal are you in, do you know?"** _

"Huh?"

_**"The big number on any signs around, what's the big number?"** _

"I think it's a 6...yeah a 6!"

_**"That's my girl, I'll be there real soon okay? Don't get on the plane without me."  
** _

"I won't daddy!"

The change ran out before Grace could say goodbye, but feeling a lot happier she darted back across the room to find Rachel. She was now holding a polystyrene cup of coffee courtesy of Stan who was sat back down with his own drink and when Grace approached he offered her a carton of juice which she took with newfound enthusiasm.

"Where are your crackers darling?" Rachel asked suddenly, regarding the girl with raised brows.

"None left"

"Oh? Well I'll look after the change and we can get you some on the plane?"

Grace pulled a face, panicking to find an excuse that wouldn't rat out her dad. "I put the coins in a donation box, it had a puppy on it...are you mad?"

Rachel smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair "Of course not sweetie" she said before turning back to talk to Stan.

* * *

Not fifteen minutes after his call with Grace, Danny and Steve skidded to a halt outside the airport - their eyes fixed to the terminal directions as they dodged their way through the crowds.

"She said 6, do you see six?"

"No I don't see it, maybe we can find someone and ask? Security know we're coming right?"

"I don't know what flight they're on, for all I know they've already left Steve!"

"D, security said they wouldn't let them board, alright? Now let's just focus on finding our girl."

With a groan of exasperation, Danny shoved his way to the front of the nearest queue, flashing his badge at anyone who dared try and stop him. Steve followed behind with muttered apologies, the irony not lost on him at the sudden role reversal.

"Where's terminal 6, I need terminal 6" Danny told the woman at the desk, tapping his knuckles on the counter "It's an emergency"

She looked slightly scared of the man but lifted an uneasy hand to point round the corner "Through there and on the right sir" she stammered, barely having time to blink before Danny took off running again.

Steve nodded in thanks and ran after him, trying to keep his own worry for Grace at bay for the sake of his partner.

As the pair rounded the corner and headed for the right terminal they were met with the mass of people trying to make their way through security. Danny thumped the wall, skidding to a halt and raking a hand through his hair as he tried to assess the best way through.

"What are you stopping for?" Steve demanded breathlessly from beside him.

"Have you not noticed the wall of people in front of us you neanderthal?" 

Steve shook his head and placed a hand on his badge, shooting Danny a meaningful look just as the tannoy crackled into life.

_**Flight B72 to Las Vegas is now boarding at terminal 6. That's flight B72 to Las Vegas boarding at terminal 6.** _

* * *

"That's us" Rachel sighed in relief, shouldering her bag and extending a hand to Grace who looked horrified at the concept of leaving without her dad.

"I-I need the toilet!" the youngster bluffed.

"There isn't time now darling, you can hold it till we're on the plane can't you?"

Stan placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "You can do that can't you Gracie? Like a big girl?"

"I really do need to go mommy" she tried again, staring pleadingly up at Rachel who pursed her lips and checked the queue forming at the gate "You really can't hold it?" she checked, and Grace shook her head slowly.

"Take her in love, I'll get in the queue or we'll be here all day" Stan huffed, gathering up their carry-on's as Rachel grabbed Grace's hand and all but dragged her along to the bathroom.

...

The stalls were nearly empty, aside from a few stragglers doing last minute make-up or making the most of the quiet bathroom since the latest plane was called.

"Quick as you can sweetheart" Rachel chirped, standing against the wall with her arms crossed as Grace shoved her way into the last stall and locked the door with a breath of relief.

"C'mon Danno" she whispered, resting her head on the door and closing her eyes as she willed her father to appear soon.

The hand dryer burst into life, the door squeaked open and then slammed shut, the toilet flushed and Grace still stayed shut up in her cubicle. Eventually the door vibrated as someone knocked, and the girl crouched to see her mom's sneakers, feet tapping impatiently.  
"Grace, come on, we need to go" she called, her voice strained.

She was going to argue, claim illness or say she'd left a favourite cuddly at home-

_**Last call for flight B72 to Las Vegas, last call flight B72** _

She was out of time. Trying to hide her disappointment, the girl flushed the toilet and stepped out of the cubicle, allowing her mom to hurry her over to the sinks and pump soap into her hands before leading her from the bathroom without even drying them off.

"There we are, Stan's almost at the front of the queue" Rachel breathed, unintentionally tightening her hold on her daughter as she all but dragged her across the room.

"Mommy-"

"Not now Grace, mummy needs to concentrate a moment alright? Now take your bag and be a good girl for me okay?" they stopped beside Stan who held Grace's backpack out to her, helping her slide it onto her shoulders. The people in front of them walked through the gate and the woman at the desk ushered them forward with a too-bright grin.

"Boarding passes please" she held out her hand and took them, passports too and proceeded to check them systematically. When she got to Grace's she paused slightly, faltering in her work as she glanced back down at the girl.

"Is there a problem?" Stan pushed.

"Err-"

"GRACE?"

Danny's voice seemed to echo through the whole terminal and Grace felt her mom go slack beside her and the sound.

"Daddy?"

The few people still milling around the main room automatically parted to let the detective through and when Grace caught sight of him she ducked under the rope divider and ran for him - despite both Rachel and Stan yelling after her.

Danny cleared the remaining distance easily and lifted his daughter into his arms with a weak laugh of relief, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other holding her close on his hip. "It's okay baby, Danno's here, Danno's here" he breathed, feeling Steve place a comforting hand on his back, his other ruffling his niece's hair as she clung to her father.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Rachel had left the queue with Stan, the pair of them now standing metres away from the men. 

"You think you can take my daughter away from me Rach? Huh?" Danny's voice was scarily low and he turned, passing a confused Grace to Steve, who balanced her on his hip with a wary eye on his partner.

"We're just taking a vacation Danny, nothing dramatic-"

"Shut the hell up Stan. I know what you were planning alright? My solicitor called and told me exactly what you two were cooking up so don't try and feed me anymore lies!"

Rachel had paled, her eyes fixed on Grace who cuddled tighter to Steve. "We- we were just going to-"

"To what Rachel? Take our daughter to Vegas and not come back for the custody hearing? I mean clearly that was the plan since you didn't buy a return ticket, right?" Danny's voice dripped with sarcasm, his anger only staying at bay because of Grace being present.

"We've done nothing wrong and you're scaring Grace" Stan growled.

"From the perspective of a law enforcement worker, I'd say kidnap is something wrong Stan" Steve said harshly.

"And don't you _dare_ try and paint me as a monster in front of my daughter" Danny's eyes flashed and he wasn't sure he'd be able to have stopped himself from landing a hefty punch to the man, had security not arrived.

Rachel stared at them in shock, tears spilling down her cheeks "You're arresting us?" she whispered "I'm her mother!"

"You're not under arrest" Steve told her dully "But you won't be able to leave the country or even leave the house without someone knowing about it, not until the custody hearing is done. You understand?"

"And Grace is staying with me" Danny said firmly, taking a step back so he was beside Steve "Just in case you felt like taking off again."

"No" Rachel moaned "No, no Danny please, please don't take her from me, please!" she fell forward, lunging for her daughter but a security officer held her up as she dissolved into hysterical tears.

"You were gonna take her from me Rach" the detective reminded her calmly "The only difference is, I'm letting you know that you won't get to see her anymore" with that he turned his back on his ex wife and lifted Grace back into his arms as he began to walk toward the exit.

"GRACE! Grace! Baby girl I love you, okay? Mummy loves you!"

The girl hiccuped back a sob "What's going on Danno? Why is mommy so sad? Aren't we going on vacation together?"

Danny pressed a long kiss to his daughter's temple, relieved that he was holding her in his arms, safe.

"Not today baby girl. We're going home."


	2. B is for Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a check-up at the hospital after her car accident.

"Alright, you got animal crackers or gummy worms, take your pick."

Grace looked up from her phone to see Danny stood above her with a snack in each hand and a goofy grin on his face. He shook the bags in front of her and quirked a brow, waiting for a response.

"Danno-"

"I know, I know you said you weren't hungry but I dunno how long this wait will be monkey and I can't have you starving can I?" The detective dropped back into the seat beside her and gave a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall. "I'm sorry your mom couldn't come today."

Grace smiled slightly and shrugged "It's good though, right? Means she's not worried?"

"Are _you_ worried?" Danny asked his daughter, turning to look at her with furrowed brows "Because you know this whole appointment is just a precaution? It doesn't mean-"

"I know dad, I'm okay, really-" she sunk down further in her chair and groaned "I just wish it didn't have to take so long."

Danny chuckled, pulling her to him to kiss her temple just as his phone vibrated on the chair beside him. He picked it up and couldn't help but smile at the iD _**SuperSeal,**_ quickly unlocking the phone to read the text.

**Hey D, how's my girl? You been seen yet??**

_**Steven I told you I'd text when she gets called through** _

**Well maybe I'd stop asking if you just let me come down there.**

_**Absolutely not. I don't want her freaking out about this - besides, shouldn't you be working?** _

**The kids are all over it. What do you mean freaking out? Is she freaking out?**

_**No...I don't think so. Which is more than I can say for her father.** _

**This is all just precautionary babe, you know that.**

_**Yeah, and that's exactly what I told her but what if they find lasting damage or some junk like that??** _

**Don't go there D. She's gonna be fine.**

_**Then how come you wanna come down here so bad?** _

**Because I know you...and I know you're not fine.**

_**I'll have you know I have vending machine snacks and an array of medical literature at my disposal.** _

**Nice try buddy. The kids need my expert advice but I'm gonna check in again when I'm done, alright?**

_**Expert advice my ass. And fine, but if I don't reply it's because I'm ignoring you xx** _

**Don't reply and I'll come down there with full sirens xx**

Danny pocketed his phone with a smile and looked back at Grace who was flicking through a severely dated magazine from the table. After several moments she paused and turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"You're staring Danno."

"I'm not staring-" he defended "I'm just...reading over your shoulder!"

The teen closed the magazine and tossed it back on the table, letting out a hiss as her hand flew to the opposite shoulder. She fell back against her chair and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Woah, woah hey, monkey what is it? What hurts?" Danny panicked, placing a hand on her knee as the other cupped her cheek "Grace? Baby talk to me-"

"It's just a little sore still from my seatbelt" she huffed, finally releasing her shoulder and relaxing "I'm fine, I guess I just haven't moved it around much since..." she trailed off and fell silent and Danny knew she was thinking back to her accident. It had given her nightmares for weeks when she came home and the detective was up multiple times in the night to soothe his daughter back to sleep.

"They can check it out today, okay?" he said softly, carefully wrapping an arm around her "But you know if you're in any pain you can tell me, I'm not gonna freak out or rush you to the ER-"

Grace raised her brows, a smirk on her face "No? Like you totally didn't freak out just now?" she teased him before cuddling into his side.

"Shut up you goof" he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head.

* * *

**Hey buddy how's she doing?**

**Danny?**

**Don't think I won't come down there like I said, because I will!**

_**Jeez Uncle Steve, he's in the bathroom haha** _

**Gracie, you not been seen yet?**

_**Ugh, no. If I have to wait for much longer then I'm walking out!** _

**You're not going anywhere until the doctors have checked you kiddo.**

_**Everyone keeps saying I'm gonna be fine, so why do I need to be checked out again??** _

**Grace, baby, you had a pretty nasty accident and then some major surgery - doctors have to do checks after something like that...**

_**I just wanna forget it all happened** _

**I know sweetheart, and after today you can, just hang tight for me for a little longer.**

_**Just for you Uncle Steve** _

**That's my girl xx**

"Let me guess, your Uncle Steve is blowing up my phone again?" Danny asked in amusement, settling back down beside his daughter.

She handed the device back to him and folded her arms "So he's freaking out too huh?" her voice was quiet as she scuffed her shoes against the linoleum floor "Everyone's freaking out because you all think I'm gonna have brain damage or something!"

"No. Grace, that's not it-"

"Then what?" she demanded in a hiss, snapping round to face him "You've been telling me for weeks that I'm gonna be fine!"

Danny reached for her but she dodged away and he let his hand fall "You _are_ gonna be fine monkey, I just-"

He was cut off by a nurse approaching, fingers drumming the back of her keyboard as she called Grace's name and the teen stood up, closely followed by Danny.  
"My dad doesn't have to come, right?" she asked pointedly, not even looking back at him.

The woman looked between the two in surprise, her mouth slightly open "Well, he doesn't have to come into the observation room but he does have to fill in some forms about your recovery process at home..."

"That's fine" the teen nodded, waiting for the nurse to lead the way through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

As soon as the doors shut behind her, Grace felt trapped. Surrounded by patient alarms and ringing phones and doctors calling to one another, it took her right back to when she first woke up after her accident - her mom and dad were nowhere to be seen then and she was in so much pain. The memory caused a lump in her throat and she faltered slightly, causing Danny to practically walk in to her.

"You okay monkey?" he asked softly, his hands resting on her shoulders, but she shrugged him off without a word and pressed on after the nurse.

* * *

_**She got called through** _

**Finally! So? Is she all clear??**

_**Couldn't tell you. She banned me from the room.** _

**What? You're serious?**

_**Yep. I'm stood out in the hall, I've paced so much it's made me freaking dizzy!** _

**Well you're her father, D, can't you just walk in there and be with her??**

_**Apparently not. She reckons we're all convinced she's got brain damage but we're pretending to her it's all fine.** _

**Yikes. Want me to come down there?**

_**You're still pushing that? If you think she'll let you in there you're wrong...we're both in the dog house buddy.** _

**Just answer the question Daniel, my keys are in my hand...**

_**Yes.** _

**I'm on my way.**

Danny resumed his pacing, his heart thudding erratically against his chest as he kept shooting glances at the closed door of the observation room. Grace had only been in there for five minutes but to Danny it already felt like hours and so he was somewhat relieved when another nurse appeared with a clipboard of forms for him to fill out. Reluctantly, the man settled into a chair, balancing the forms on his knees as he flicked through the various questions.

What was Grace's appetite like?

Her sleep patterns?

Communication?

Energy levels?

Just reading them gave him the beginnings of a headache and he massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other tightly gripping the pen. He thought about Grace, wondered how she was doing - if she was as nervous as he was now that they were separated. He knew full well he could have kicked up enough of a fuss to get himself in there with her but she didn't want that, she made it perfectly clear that he had disappointed her and that's what hurt more than anything.

A dad's job is to reassure their kid, to keep them safe and make them feel exactly that and Danny had failed straight off the bat. He released a weary sigh and bowed his head, placing the half-finished forms onto the floor by his feet as he rested his face in his hands and waited.

Not five minutes later a familiar cologne filled the air and Danny looked up in time to see Steve engulf his partner in a hug.

"You know that's not helping the freaking out situation" the detective muttered, stepping back "How fast did you drive to get here?"

"You don't want me to answer that" Steve hummed, lowering himself into the nearest available chair "So, she's pissed?"

Danny followed suit and decided to retrieve the forms back off the floor "Oh yeah, I mean if looks could kill..."

"Ouch-"

They fell into a comfortable silence as Danny worked his way through the questions and Steve amused himself with his phone - neither man was a stranger to the busy life of a hospital and so by now the various alarms and paraphernalia didn't effect them in the slightest.

What did effect Danny was the sight of his daughter leaving the observation room, her face pale and her fists clenched as tears fell down her cheeks. "Danno?" she croaked, taking a shaky step toward him before tumbling into his arms. It was enough to send white hot panic coursing through the man's veins and he held her tightly, staring over at the nurse.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" he demanded, feeling Steve place a calming hand on his back.

"Grace's x-ray was fine but I'm afraid the whole process might have brought back a few nasty memories. She had a panic attack before we could finish the observation." The nurse smiled softly and switched her pad to the opposite hand "I'll give you guys a minute to calm down, maybe grab some water and then we can try again?"

"Thanks" Steve said quietly, nodding as she disappeared over to the nurses station, leaving them alone.

Danny led Grace over to a chair and sat her down, crouching in front of her and using the hand she wasn't still clutching to brush the hair from her face. "It's okay baby, it's okay, you're fine, you hear me?"

"I'm-I'm sorry Danno" the teen gulped "I was just mad-I-I don't wanna go in there on my own again!"

"You don't have to monkey, I'm right here" he brought her hand up and kissed it, trying to stop his own tears from falling at the sight of his daughter so distraught.

Steve took the seat beside his niece and offered her a plastic cup filled with water, she took it with a shaking hand and gulped it down as the man stroked the pad of this thumb across her cheek. "Easy kiddo, don't make yourself sick" he warned, easing it from her when she was done "Feel better?"

"I guess" she sniffed, looking from him to her dad, who was watching her with worry "Sorry for freaking you out again Danno."

He scoffed "Me? What are you talking about? I was totally fine-"

Both Steve and Grace raised their brows at him and his partner laughed "Tell that to the vein still trying to escape your forehead babe."

"Yes, thankyou Steven" he looked up at Grace and squeezed her hand "Me and you are gonna do this together okay? You've just gotta remember you're not here because you're sick and as soon as it's done I'm taking you back home with me where you belong, alright?"

The teen nodded and released the breath she'd been holding, glancing to Steve "You'll still be here when I'm done?"

"I'm going nowhere Gracie, I promise." 


	3. C is for Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny will always be a phonecall away if Grace needs him.

She's in the Nuuanu Valley forest with a group of friends, the teens all stood around a mess of tarpaulin and pegs that should eventually resemble a couple of tents. Grace huffs out a breath and digs her phone from the front pocket of her bag - telling the others she'll be back soon before beginning the short climb back up onto the trail.  
The girl paced around a little before her signal bars boosted and then she quickly hit dial, a hand resting on her hip as she waited.

_**"Hey baby girl, you okay?"** _

**"Yeah I'm fine Danno but I need some...assistance."**

_**"Assistance huh? Well come on then, hit me with it."** _

**"Actually maybe Uncle Steve would be-"**

_**"Don't finish that sentence please. I'm perfectly capable of helping you with whatever it is, so shoot."** _

**"I need to know how to put a tent together. And I kinda need to know soon because it's getting dark."**

_**"What're you pitching a tent for? Camping out in the backyard with your little brother?"** _

**"Not exactly-"**

_**"No? Well I know you wouldn't be off camping in the middle of nowhere would you? Not after last time-"** _

**"Danno I was nine years old and everyone was fine!"**

_**"Need I remind you that I was shot and you were locked in a supply shed? Your Uncle Steve was held at gunpoint for several hours!"** _

**"Well mom was fine with it and I'm here now anyway so are you gonna help me?"**

_**"I most certainly am going to help you young lady. I'm gonna drive over there and help you pack up the car again, how's that sound?"** _

**"Dad, it's just one night and I'm not a little kid anymore."**

_**"Don't remind me."** _

**"So??"**

_**"Alright, fine. I'll help you with this but only if you promise to text me every hour."** _

**"What? What if I'm asleep??"**

_**"Set an alarm."** _

**"Danno!"**

_**"I'm kidding monkey, you know I'm kidding - just let me go get Uncle Steve for you."** _

**"But I thought you said you wouldn't need his help?"**

_**"And that is very much still the belief, now, I'll be right back."** _

* * *

She's walking home from the library, still a fair few blocks from her mom's when she becomes aware of someone a couple metres behind her. Normally it wouldn't bother the girl but it was dark, getting late and it felt like whoever this guy was he was following her every step. Grace tried to keep a regular pace, slipping her cellphone from her pocket and dialling with a shaky hand.

**"Dad?"**

_**"Hey monkey, everything alright? Why're you talking so quiet I can barely hear you-"** _

**"Dad someone's following me."**

_**"Excuse me? What do you mean following you? Where are you?"** _

**"I'm walking home from the library, I was studying for a midterm and this guy has been behind me for the past three blocks-"**

_**"Alright, okay listen to me. I want you to keep calm and just walk as normal, you don't wanna make him suspect anything. Can he hear you?"** _

**"No, he's not close enough...yet. Danno I don't wanna lead him home, what do I do?"**

_**"I know monkey, it's okay I'm right here. Just stay on the line because I'm getting Tani to ping your cell, stay with me alright?"** _

**"Maybe if I just run and-"**

_**"No, Grace, baby I know you wanna do that but I can't let you until I'm close by, okay?"** _

**"You're coming?"**

_**"Of course I am you goof, as soon as I get a lock on your cell I'm jumping in the car."** _

**"..."**

_**"Grace? You still there? Hey?"** _

**"I think he's trying to listen to me, it feels like he's moving closer."**

_**"Alright I need you to listen to me now okay? I have another minute until I get an exact location on your phone but I'm gonna start driving your way now and Tani's gonna text me when the GPS comes through."** _

**"What if he does something?"**

_**"Grace if he tries to touch you then you do exactly what your Uncle Steve taught you, okay?"** _

**"But you said I wasn't meant to remember any of that, you said that Steve had crossed the line and-"**

_**"Forget what I said monkey, I'm telling you that if the guy touches you then you put him on his ass."** _

**"Okay...I can do that. You'll be here soon though, right?"**

_**"I'm on my way baby girl."** _

* * *

She's still in the hospital after her car accident, visiting times are over and the only sound from the corridor outside comes from the night nurses chatter. She pushes the power button to turn on the TV, flicking through the weak selection of channels before giving up and turning the whole thing off again. Grace lay back against the multitude of pillows and sighed, holding her phone up and hitting dial.

**_"Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?"_ **

**"All I do is sleep, everyone just tells me to sleep so can you really blame me for not being tired?"**

_**"Fair point, I'll let you have that one. You okay? Not hurting anywhere?"** _

**"Danno-"**

_**"I know, I know but you're just gonna have to deal with me fussing now and again for a while, so answer the question."** _

**"I'm fine, it's just, I dunno...lonely? I'm bored of the same five channels and the same dated magazines!"**

_**"I hear you monkey, but it won't be for much longer and then you'll be back home with Danno where you belong, right?"** _

**"I guess, hey can you bring me some of Kamekona's garlic shrimp tomorrow? I'm running out of Tani's stash of edible food."**

_**"You want the big guy's garlic shrimp? Has your body not suffered enough trauma already?"** _

**"I thought you said it was the nicest shrimp on the island?"**

_**"No, no I said it's the only shrimp on the island I've tasted...and that's only because he won't let us eat anywhere else!"** _

**"** **Well Uncle Steve says he loves it-"**

**" _You_ _r Uncle Steve is an animal, he'll eat anything, right?"_**

**"Huh?"**

_**"You're not listening to me at all are you? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"** _

**"I was just thinking Danno, that's all."**

_**"Thinking huh? About anything interesting?"** _

**"...Did I almost die?"**

_**"Grace, baby-"** _

**"I'm okay dad, it's not like I'm freaking out or anything, I know I'm okay now I just...wanna know."**

_**"Well you had a couple complications during your surgery but you know all that, your mom told you, right?"** _

**"Yeah, she said you were real impatient with the doctors too."**

_**"Of course she did. Well I won't apologise for being worried about you monkey, but maybe it could've been handled better."** _

**"I love you Danno."**

_**"I love you too you goof, now get some rest for me alright?"** _

**"..."**

_**"Grace? You still there?"** _

**"..."**

_**"Haha, night monkey, Danno loves you."** _

* * *

She's barricaded herself in her room, tears slipping down her cheeks as she angrily sweeps a pile of clutter from her desk and lets it tumble to the floor with a series of thuds. She double checks the door is locked and then upturns her backpack onto the bed until her phone appears on the comforter. Grace swipes clumsily at her eyes, the number already dialling.

_**"Monkey can I call you back? I'm heading out for a case soon."** _

**"Can I stay at yours tonight?"**

_**"Err, of course you can, is everything okay?"** _

**"Danno I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanted to check you would be home."**

_**"Okay well, yeah I will be but...are you crying?"** _

**"It doesn't matter, I'll let you get back to work-"**

_**"Not so fast young lady, don't hang up on me. What's going on with you?"** _

**"Mom...She just went a little crazy at me."**

_**"Well what did you do?"** _

**"I came up to my room?"**

_**"No you goof, what did you do to make her mad?"** _

**"I asked when Stan was coming back."**

_**"Ah-"** _

**"Yeah, she screamed a bit, then she cried and then she sorta..."**

_**"Sorta what? Grace, what did she do?"** _

**"She told me it was my fault and threw her wine glass at the wall."**

_**"She did what?!"** _

**"It's fine, I'm alright, I shouldn't have made her mad."**

_**"Are you hurt anywhere? No broken glass to the face or anything?"** _

**"No...Danno are you gonna yell at her?"**

_**"I'll be talking to her yeah, but no I won't necessarily yell."** _

**"Maybe I should just go down and apologise for upsetting her?"**

_**"Not right now baby, give her some space and stay in your room. Where's your brother?"** _

**"Some kid in his class threw a last minute birthday sleepover, he's been gone a couple hours already."**

_**"Okay well I gotta get back to work monkey but you call me if you need me, alright? I'll come pick you up when my shift is over. I love you."** _

**"I love you too Danno."**


	4. D is for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite not being in her life for a long time, Grace doesn't know how to feel when she hears of Stan's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I hope everyone is doing as best they can be in this crazy world right now - fingers cross I can keep the updates coming in this little Five-O safe haven!

The inevitable divorce between Rachel and Stan didn't end on totally bad terms, despite the constant arguing in their last few days as man and wife. She got the house - already settled in her life there but more importantly, _the kids_ were settled there and they didn't deserve to be uprooted for no reason. Besides, the man already had big plans to move back to the Mainland and help his brother run their families vineyard - a fresh start away from Hawaii in other words.

For the first few months, the exes would swap texts or emails - assuring each other and themselves that the divorce was for the best and that _yes_ they were both doing alright in moving on with their lives.   
Until one day when Rachel opened an email and heard that Stan had found someone new, he didn't go into detail of course because that would just be unnecessarily cruel - especially considering Danny had shot down any hopes of a reconciliation with his ex wife when she'd posed the subject weeks earlier.  
After that point, the exchanges between Stan and Rachel stopped and the woman put her past firmly behind her and focused on life in Hawaii.

* * *

The call came early in the morning, Grace and Charlie were sat at the table eating breakfast before school and watching their mother talk quietly on the phone in the corner. When her hand flew to her mouth in shock, Grace had directed her little brother upstairs to play before they had to go and once she'd dumped their plates in the sink the teen had approached her mom slowly, almost stumbling as the woman dragged her into a one-armed hug, still talking on the phone.

_"Yes, yes thankyou for calling Melanie I really do appreciate it- I don't suppose you know anything about...about the funeral? Right, no of course. Well I- I have to go and get the children to school but I'll keep an eye out for your email, thankyou, take care-"_

She'd barely hung up before the tears were falling and Grace tried to wrap her arms tighter around her mom, her stomach churning. She wasn't dumb, she heard the mention of a funeral and she knew that something bad had happened but it was clear Rachel wasn't up for questions right then and so the girl simply led her over to the table and sat her down before pouring her a glass of water.

"You're going to be so late-"

"-mom it's okay, I can take Charlie in on my way to class, we have time..." Grace chewed at the inside of her cheek, dropping onto the seat beside her mother, "what's going on?"

Rachel looked up at her daughter and sighed, wiping away her tears with an ashamed shake of the head. She realised Grace wasn't a little girl anymore, she'd be off to college within the year afterall but there were still things in life that the woman felt she needed to protect the teen from. "Oh sweetheart, it's-it's Stan-" she didn't need to say anymore because she could see in Grace's face that the girl was piecing it all together.

"He's dead?"

Her mom nodded, drawing in her lips as more tears splashed down her cheeks, "he err- he had a heart attack they're saying, it was very sudden and- and nobody would have been able to do anything," she buried her face in her hands and Grace leaned forward almost robotically to squeeze her moms fingers in her own.  
They sat like that for a good while until the scurried sound of footsteps from the upstairs hall told them Charlie was on the move.

Grace got to her feet and ran a hand through her hair, clearing her throat, "I'll drop him off on my way-" she said again, heading for the door with an uneasy expression as she glanced over her shoulder at Rachel.

"Oh, darling you don't need to go in today, I can write you a note or call someone-"

"-it's alright mom, I have a calculus test third period that I can't really miss-" Grace shrugged the suggestion off and felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she slipped out into the hall and started putting on her shoes, catching Charlie around the middle when he launched himself at her down the stairs. "You ready to go squirt?" she forced a smile when he nodded and tangled himself up in his backpack straps. The teen laughed, helping him out before shouldering her own bag and opening the door, turning back to watch Charlie obliviously hug Rachel goodbye and rush out into the driveway. "One sec!" she instructed her brother, stepping back and into her moms arms with a sigh, "I love you mom" she murmured, her heart aching when she felt the woman cling to her.

Rachel quickly cleared her throat and pulled back, determined to act like the adult her children needed her to be. She wiped at her eyes again and ushered Grace out the door, waving to Charlie who was already running for the gate, "I love you too sweetheart" she told the girl, "Have a- have a good day-" the front door shut and Grace could just make out a strangled sob as she began walking after her brother.

Once they were on their way to school, the teen pulled out her phone with the hand that wasn't clutching Charlie's and started to type.

_**To: Danno** _

_**Please go and check on mom, it's important x** _

Knowing full well her father would reply with a million questions, Grace switched her phone off and slid it back into her bag with ragged breath and just focused on getting through the day.

* * *

When 3:30 hit, Grace had picked Charlie up and headed home - relieved at the sight of her dad's camaro in the drive as she let herself in by the side gate. Charlie was running ahead, cries of _DANNO_ already leaving his lips and the teen watched her little brother wrangle with the front door for a moment before bowling inside leaving it wide open.

The girl took her time in the hall, slipping off her sneakers and looping her backpack onto a coat hook along with her jacket. She was glad there was no distinguishable wailing echoing around the house but she doubted her mom was miraculously feeling better in the few short hours since the news broke. Grace followed the voices through to the kitchen and saw her parents sat at the table drinking coffee with Charlie perched on Danny's knee. When he saw his daughter, the man smiled at her sadly and made to ease the little boy off - no doubt to hug her, but Grace garbled a rushed hello and then found herself fleeing upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

It didn't really come as a surprise to her when a light knock sounded minutes later, and she scrubbed a hand over her face and called out _come in_.

Danny was alone at least, shutting the door and taking a seat on the bed as he eyed his daughter across the room. She turned in her desk chair and forced a smile "hi Danno," she greeted lightly and the man laughed softly, jerking his head.

"Get over here"

Grace moved slowly at first and then sort of flung herself at her father, burying her face in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her body and he pressed his lips to her temple. "Have you been here all day?"

"Uh huh"

"What about work?"

"Your uncle Steve gave me a day off, figure I deserve it putting up with his reckless behaviour every day what d'you think?" his fingers stroked through his daughter's hair as he spoke, subconsciously calming her down as he felt her heart thudding against his side. "You gonna talk to me monkey? Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Grace shrugged, her head not leaving his shoulder, "I'm just worried about mom-"

"-I know you are, I know and I'm glad you text me this morning so I could be here for her-" Danny sighed, no longer stroking her hair as he twisted slightly in his seat and brought a hand up to her cheek, "-but now I'm worried about _you_ , your mom said you didn't really say much about any of it this morning before you left for school?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

The detective blew out a breath, head tilting "well Stan was a big part of your life for a good while kiddo, it's alright to be upset that he's gone. For all the years he spent making me look like a putz of a father he still did a pretty good job looking after you here, huh?"

Grace chewed at her lip thoughtfully, "I guess, I dunno Danno I just don't _feel_ a lot about it right now- he still left, he still hurt mom," the teen bowed her head "I know that makes me a horrible person-"

"-no," Danny told her softly "it doesn't baby, everyone processes this stuff in their own way and I just need to make sure that you're not going through it all on your own, you've always got me, you know that right?"

"I know," she pulled away from him and offered a tight smile "but Danno I have a ton of homework to do so maybe we can take a raincheck on the whole looking out thing?" her voice was hopeful, desperately wanting the chat about Stan to be over and the girl felt herself holding her breath as her dad looked her over for a moment.

"You're a workaholic" he told her fondly, ruffling her hair as they both got to their feet "but I'll leave you to it, I'm gonna be right downstairs with your mom a little longer but I'll call up when I'm heading off okay?"

"Kay" Grace wrapped her arms around him as he squeezed her and then he was gone and her room felt lonelier than ever as she was left with her thoughts.

* * *

2 weeks had passed and the teen had barely faltered in her daily routine of school and homework and cheer practice. Rachel was no longer floating about the house crying which at least let Grace feel like she could breathe a little easier - knowing her mom was doing better.

Today was different though, today Stan's family were travelling back to the island for his funeral and he was to be buried there in Hawaii on the Edwards' graveyard plot.

Grace looked at herself in the mirror on the back of her door, her black dress already feeling uncomfortable in the heat of summer as she brushed out her hair and let her shoulders sag. Down the hall she could hear her mom coaxing Charlie into his suit, a higher pitch to her usual Brit tones that suggested she wasn't to be pushed too far today. Grace tossed her brush onto her bed and made the trip to her brother's room, placing a silent hand on her mom's back before taking her place and wrestling Charlie's flailing arm into his jacket.

"Thankyou darling," Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and then swatted at an invisible fleck of dust on her own black attire "are you ready to leave? You look lovely, very pretty-" tears glistened in the woman's eyes and Grace nodded, taking Charlie by the shoulders.

"Can I take my robot?" the little boy piped up into the otherwise silent room and Grace winced at the image of the toy crying out garbled phrases in the middle of a eulogy. She squeezed his shoulders at the same time Rachel shook her head, brushing his chin in apology before straightening and checking her watch.

"We should err- we should go, don't want to show up late and embarrass ourselves do we?"

Grace knew her mother was nervous about seeing Stan's family again, but there was no bad blood between them - the teen just reckoned Rachel couldn't face small talk for fear of crying over her ex-husband again.

They made their way out to the drive and Grace saw the way her mom's knuckles whitened as they gripped the steering wheel. She rested her head on the cool glass of the window, the rumble of the engine penetrating her skull as she steeled herself for the longest day on earth.

* * *

"Buddy you good?"

Danny looked up from his paperwork having read the same line over and over again, to see Steve in the doorway to his office, a brow already quirked as he studied his partner.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good- we got a case or-"

"-no, still off the hook for the day," Steve pushed his way in and shut the door behind him before dropping into the chair opposite the desk "thinking about Stan?" he knew there was no love lost between his partner and the man but there was also a lot of history there that would never be easily forgotten.

Danny sighed, running a hand over his face, "Grace, actually...she still hasn't really acknowledged any of it and it's been weeks-"

"-is that such a bad thing? People deal with grief in their own way babe-"

"-I know and that's what I told her but it's been _weeks_ Steve, I'm worried about her-"

Steve nodded along with what the man was saying, "alright then once the funeral is behind her we'll talk to her about it all, right?"

"I'm sorry, we? _We'll_ talk to her?"

"Hey if you're worried, I'm worried-"

Danny gawked "since when has that ever been a factor of this relationship, I'm _constantly_ worried and you find that a source of amusement on a daily basis!"

The SEAL ignored him, distracted by the buzz of the phone in his pocket and he got up to leave and answer it, "hang tight buddy" he told Danny softly over his shoulder before leaving the room.

...

It had been a slow day with no cases which meant that Five-O had spent their time in separate offices working through paperwork, occasionally calling out to each other for information or an order for the coffee run.

Danny had his chin propped up by a balled fist as he scribbled his signature across yet another sheet and set it to one side, looking up as the office door creaked open to reveal his daughter stood awkwardly, still dressed in her funeral clothes.

"Monkey?" he quickly got to his feet and rounded the desk, barely making it to her before the teen was falling forward, body shuddering with sobs that were building in her throat and escaping from her lips. "Shh it's okay, I've got you, Danno's got you-" the man let himself sink to the floor with his daughter, one hand cradling the back of her head as the other circled her waist and pulled her tighter into his arms.

Steve's face appeared at the window, brows knitted in concern as he was obviously drawn by the noise - but Danny raised a finger to hold him at bay for a while and then went back to rocking Grace, her exhausted frame slumped against him.

"I-I tried so hard not- not to cry daddy" she hiccuped "but it just started to _hurt_!" she buried her face in her hands and curled into his chest as Danny wished he could take all of her pain away. The teen had been lucky in that she'd not lost many people in her life - her uncle Matt being the last to make such an impact, but she was a lot younger back then and didn't necessarily understand what death actually meant.

"I know baby girl, I know it hurts-" he pulled her with him to lean against the wall, his arm still around her as his lips pressed a kiss to her temple, "does your mom know you're here?"

Grace nodded, stretching her legs out in front of her as anxious fingers tugged the hem of her dress, "it was her idea for me to come, she said I could use a hug from Danno-"

Despite the situation, the detective laughed, brushing the hair from his daughter's face, "and what're we thinking? Was she right?"

"Yeah..."

The door opened and Steve could clearly be held at bay no longer as he wasted no time in sinking to the floor on the other side of the girl and offering her a bottle of water, still cold from the vending machine. "There you go kiddo," he patted her knee and settled his back against the wall whilst Grace drank.

Danny waited for her to finish before he spoke again, "you've kept all this bottled up for weeks monkey, you didn't have to do that-"

"-I know, but mom needed me to be strong for her," the teen's voice wavered slightly and she felt Steve slip his hand into hers and give it a squeeze.

"You're a cute kid" her father said softly "but one day you'll realise that my job as your dad, is to take care of _you_ , especially when you're not taking care of yourself-"

"-I was doing fine Danno, until today..." the girl trailed off and her shoulders shook slightly as more tears threatened to overwhelm her body. "Stan's new girlfriend did her speech and she was saying all this stuff about him and- and I could picture him, back when I was just a little kid-" her voice came out in a rasp, throat raw from crying and she threw her head back with a dull thud against the wall.

"Hey, easy sweetheart, you'll damage the drywall" Steve joked, cradling the back of her head as he brushed a thumb across her cheek.

Grace managed to twitch the corners of her lips into a smile for him, "growing up, I had all these dads and I thought it was weird but- but I didn't mind it really, deep down. You were always my favourite Danno, don't worry-" she shot him a look as she noticed the slight quirk of his brow and he grinned playfully at her but let her go on, "I mean there was you uncle Steve, and I've always sorta seen you as my other dad, even if I do always call you my uncle-"

The SEAL looked momentarily stunned, and any other time Danny would have found it hilarious to see the tears welling in his partners eyes, instead he reached across and patted his thigh in comfort before pulling Grace in for another hug when he saw the tears leaking down her cheeks again.

"Stan wasn't like any of that though, he was just Stan-" the girl pulled her knees up to her chest "-until Danno moved to Hawaii he was the only dad I had around and I guess he wasn't so bad" her voice had dropped to a whisper "but now he's gone and I didn't get to tell him- I didn't get to tell him that he did a pretty good job of being my stepdad-" with that her voice broke and she dissolved into tears, barely registering when her dad and Steve scooted close to her and wrapped her up between them in their arms.

"He knew monkey" Danny promised her, muttering into her hair "he definitely knew-"

Grace gripped at their arms, needing to be touching them both as she fell apart for the first time in those long two weeks, "I love you Danno, uncle Steve" she choked out, feeling her uncle scoop the hair from her damp cheeks.

"We love you too baby girl, we love you too."


End file.
